itscwfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
Welcome to this page! Here, you get to know the places that SCW has ;)! If you see something that has '(the store)' next to something, that means there is a store and below it is the things about it. The things aren't in order, so you have to find them. These are stores where you buy furniture and clothes. Star Pets (the store) Scwstarpetspenguin.png Scwstarpetsdog.png Scwstarpetscat.png Star Pets is a shop where you can buy pets, you can buy: a cat, a dog, and a cute little penguin. This shop is connected to Curious Creatures and Fish-E. Buying Pets You must be VIP to buy a pet. You can only buy the orangish brownish dog if you're non VIP. The pets are about 1500-3000 coins if you're VIP and want to buy them. Rare Pets You can buy rare pets at the secret store, mostly the items are VIP there. Urban Society (the store) Urban Society is a shop where you can buy clothes for your boy. You must be a VIP and on a boyfriend level to buy him clothes. If you aren't VIP, then you can't do that. Runway (not actually a store) The Runway is not actually a store. It connects to stores. It is connected to Harajuku Threads and Mix and Style. Old Aga Runway The Runway was initially connected to Juku Couture which is now known as Harajuku Threads. Juku Couture is a doll line made by JAKKS Pacific. Present Runway If you walk to the end of the runway, the avatars take pictures of you and the judges' avatar talks by itself. I took this picture while watching a YouTube video. This is not my picture, and I do not own any avatar in the picture. Mix and Style (the store) Mix and Style is a place based on Tokyo and is connected to Harajuku Threads and The Runway. Old Aga Mix and Style Mix and Style was initially connected to Juku Couture which is now Harajuku Threads. Juku Couture is based on JAKKS Pacific doll line. There's also a game on SCW called Mix and Style. There is a cheat on SCW Mix and Style to get a lot of coins. People use it a lot of get about 200-600 coins every 10 minutes in the game, even the 'Beaty and Bliss' game, which is called Nail Studio, something like that. Harajuku Threads (the store) Harajuku Threads is a place based on Tokyo, it is connected to Mix and Style and Harajuku Threads. Harajuku Threads was called Juku Couture in OLD AGA, based on JAKKS's Pacific doll line. The picture next to this paragraph is the OLD AGA Harajuku Threads. Beauty and Bliss (the store) Beauty and Bliss (Initially called 'Spa Factory: Color Sparkle') is a spa that also sells furniture. It is connected to Rouge Cosmetics, Spa Fantasy, and initially Nail Studio which got replaced by Rouge Cosmetics. Trivia Beauty and Bliss was originally called 'Spa Factory: Color Sparkle'. Before there was only a 2 spa, Nail Studio was one of the spa until it was replace by Rouge Cosmetics in about late 2012, like Juku Couture. Spa Factory: Color Sparkle was also based on JAKKS Pacific "Spa Factory" toy. Please comment if you want this place back! It can either be because you miss this place, never been here, or other. Furniture Old Aga Beauty and Bliss Picture The picture next to this paragraph is a Beauty and Bliss picture. You get to see what OLD AGA looked like back then. If you don't believe this is OLD AGA, look on the top right-hand corner. That isn't there now. I really miss this place, don't you? Raveena gossiped about Beauty and Bliss being gone, when Rouge Cosmetics replaced it. She gossiped about it on Thursday, December 20, 2012.